All I Need
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: AU- In a world where the government creates your life partner, there's never been a need to love anyone else. But when Kagome meets this new boy, her 'other half' keeps changing to him. Yet it's still not enough. IKa
1. Alive With The Glory Of Love

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, nor profit. I also don't own the song by Say Anything. Kaythnx.

Soooo, I decided to try this idea out. I hope it gets conveyed well:]  
Oh, and the chapters will get longer as it goes. This is just a prologue, get the main idea and all that.

OOOOO

Alive With The Glory Of Love

OOOOO

When we are born, we are all assigned a designated "other half." A soul mate, in a ways. It was just how things have been for generations. Apparently, our ancestors weren't big fans of growing old alone. So they decided to find a way to get around this. They designed this chip that is implanted in your brain when born and it's connected to your other half. These other halves are basically robots. Avatars of whatever we desired. We think it, it is created upon it. You like blonde hair? It will grow it. Want brunette the next day? Done.

Babies aren't an issue either. I use the word robots, cause it's hard to describe them as anything else. They aren't human, but they have emotions... almost. Mostly, they have the emotions we give them, though they're free thinkers. Some people like that.

Anyway, I'm sure you know the whole birds and the bee's concept. Well, when that happens, all the ingredients pretty much government controlled. Whatever male they see you fit to be with, they'll store within the woman's other half, of which, they take from a man's other half. It's kinda creepy in some ways, but not like we're used to anything else. They don't _watch_ as it happens. We have mandatory check-ups for our other halves, and that's when they store or retain said ingredients.

This life really isn't all that bad. I mean, we grow up with our other halves, at first not as our lovers. They begin as our best friends. Our servants. Whatever we need them to be. But who wouldn't fall in love with the replica of whatever a person wants? Who _needs_ anyone else when they can control how they are treated.

Who wouldn't want to be treated like a princess. Or like a rock star. Or like they're the only person alive.

Or for those masochists, like a slave themselves.

Point is, there was never a need to have any domestic disputes, or for divorces.

That is, until me. Until us. Right now, sitting in this jail cell, I'm starting to see the wisdom of my elders.

But it's not like I _planned_ on rejecting my 'other half.' It just wasn't doing it for me. It wasn't him.

OOOOO

**Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps,  
I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time.**


	2. Always

Disclaimer- I don't own characters and don't profit. Also don't own the song by Saliva

And now I feel accomplished:]  
If anyone has any questions about this, please let me know! It's a weird concept I'm trying out which of course means I probably won't be clear on everything. I hope you like it though!

OOOOO

Always

OOOOO

I promise I'm not a bad person. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 21 years old, attend Tokyo University which takes my life savings constantly and my family has supported me with since I decided to go into nursing, and I love my morbidly obese cat Buyo. Sometimes, I don't understand how he's still alive, but he somehow manages to amaze me every day.

I had a nice thing going for me. When I was little, my father died, so my mother and brother went to move in with my grandpa. My other half was my only real support. I had to be strong for Mama and Souta. The little squirt didn't understand what happened at the time, so crying in front of them just wasn't acceptable. But I'm not a rock. Houjo was the only one I could truly be myself around.

Houjo, my other half, is technically named H0J-0I4. He's kind of named like a license plate, but as a child, that's hard to remember, so we're allowed to name them, just as long as we get it approved by the government. Thus, Houjo Higurashi was born for my sole purpose. When I was little, right after Dad died, Houjo often resembled him.

Typically, when our government pairs you with an actual human mate, they allow you to know the name. Whether or not you meet them is up to the person, but it often helps with bills. A person's other half can't stray too far from its being. The rumored longest distance a being and his other half had been was said to only be ten miles. It's near suicide to leave them, because you've become so dependent on them. It's almost like your soul breaking away. Anyway, that's what my parents had done to help support Souta and me, just move in together. They were still in love more with their other halves than each other, but they were our true parents first and foremost. No one can replace that.

I grew up normal by our standards. Had my rebellious stage in high school. It's normal for kids around 16 to realize what the other halves are really for. You connect the dots that practically anyone you run into is wedded to theirs, so we attempt to run against the grain and just date anyone we can. This is also how a great deal of the population is formatted. Heaps of young pregnancies. Though, even by being that rebellious, they come to depend on that other half even more, cause 'no one understands them!' Boo-flippin-hoo. So it's just this endless cycle, basically.

I didn't quite get that far though. I dated one boy steadily, Kouga. He was a big family man, just what I liked. He treated me kindly, though I heard that he could be rather brash. I hadn't cared at the time, until I saw him flirting with another girl and that was the end of that. I'm not one to hold grudges though, so I just decided to accept my fate. Now, we still chat from time to time, but he keeps himself pretty busy being head of his clan.

Needless to say, I grew up like anyone else in my society. I wasn't anything special by any means. However, if I was aware of how drastically this was about to change, I'm fairly certain I would have changed majors long ago, just to avoid all of this.

But..

Who am I kidding? No, I wouldn't. I'd do this all over and over again.

As I look up in my jail cell, staring back at Houjo, and his consistent glare, I feel a bit of remorse. Except it's the kind of remorse you feel when you lose a friend. No, the remorse I feel the most is that of even thinking I could even for a second give Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha..

I think I could definitely relive how we even came together at all.

OOOOO

It was a bright day at Tokyo University. And if by bright, you mean overcast, windy, and looking at any second that it was about to have a blizzard? Then sure, it was the brightest day all that winter!

At least, that's how I felt. I was so giddy, not even the fact that I ran out of my favorite cereal could bring me down.

Today is the first day that the nursing students get to touch a live subject. And this time, it wasn't going to be getting the blood pressure from a pig or something like that. No, this time, it was from another human. And I just couldn't wait.

Looking over mid-skip, I notice Houjo looking pretty ecstatic, as well. He must feel how excited I am, probably excited for me. He always was kind like that. He looked after me, especially after Dad died. I'd go to school and find gifts in my bag that he'd bought while I wasn't looking while we were at the store, or healthy snacks to help me think better. If I ever asked him about it, he simply said he wanted me to do my best. His smile would often mirror mine after he said that.

I tried not to expect anything out of him, especially on important days like this. But Houjo was always dependable. I'd even bet Sango five dollars he at least snuck something in my lunch. She'd never take the bet though, she's way too smart for that. And he's way too predictable. Hm.

Class was within eye-range, and it seemed fitting to jog the rest of the way. I was 10 minutes earlier than usual, but well… I just didn't want to wait any longer. Only about a few meters more to go until I had my first real nursing experience!

BAM.

"Feh. Watch where you're going, wench. You're clumsier than a dog wearing tin foil."

I looked up at the _jerk_ that appeared right in front of me. It was more than obvious where I was going, what did he think he was? To make me fall and then blame me?

No. Today was going to be a good day. Not his fault he's a hot-headed asshole.

"Oh, um, sorry about that. I guess I just let my excitement get the better of me. And do you normally go about calling random strangers wenches? Just curious"

And that's when I actually looked up at him, my books now being back in order. All my life, I had always thought Houjo to be classically handsome. He had short, tussled chocolate hair, with deep brown eyes. Topped with a boy-ish looking face that you almost wanted to pinch. The typical prince charming.

But this stranger, well, he was just down-right attractive. No other way to get around that. He had the most gorgeous silver hair, which might have you thinking, how can you think an old man _attractive_?! But the piercing golden-amber eyes and that almost daring smirk, added along with the young, curved face. Well, it left no wonders about his age. He definitely wasn't old. Older than me, by maybe a year or two, but not an elder by any means. And then his ears… his ears were like a dogs.

Wait. Like a dogs?!

"Oh you're right, I only call the dumb one's wenches. Now if you'll stop wasting my ti—"

But I couldn't get the thought of his ears out of my mind. I so desperately wanted to know.

"You know, you don't have to be rude. If I do recall, I was going in a straight line, not like you couldn't see me coming. If anything, _you_ ran into _me_. And I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not wench. And why do you have dog ears?"

You see, it's not like I had actually planned on asking him. But I was already mid-tangent. You can't stop my verbal vomit sometimes, it's a curse.

But I sure didn't expect him to just dismiss me.

"Listen Miss I'm-going-to-stick-my-nose-in-everyone's-business, I don't have any reason to tell you my life story, so don't think you have any right to try and get to know me. It's bad enough I have to tell some other stupid wench about it today. So just stay out of it… wench"

Oh, that was it. He was surely going to get it. Maybe I could get Houjo to go beat him up or something—no, that wouldn't work, he's too nice. Maybe I could go get Sango to go beat him up!

But before I could fulfill my vengeful plans, he was gone. The stranger and his other half had disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Speaking of time, I was about to run out of it. Luckily, I was kind of a favorite of Myoga-sensei, so it's not like I was really going to get into _too_ much trouble, especially when I tell him the story.

The examination room was nearly full with the students and their other halves, plus the 'patients' and their other halves. But my spot was still open, right between Sango and Shippo.

On top of my work station, and apparently on all the other students', there was a piece of paper lying upside down.

"Okay, to make this as fair as possible, I randomly gave each student a slip of paper with a number on it which is paired with another, and that is your test subject. Today you'll just be drawing blood, getting basic information to try and get to know your patient better, and each patient will be given a symptom and you will have to determine what they have. You have an hour and a half startiiiing- now!"

After Myoga-sensei finished his speech, there was an instant din within the examination room. Students trying to get their papers opened and paired with quickly so as not to waste any time. And I was right there along with them.

97. My pair was with number 97. Now if only I could find the other one. Ah! 97, there they were, this beautiful long black hair woman, with..

Crap. With a tall, attractive, silver-haired asshole.

Maybe that empty bowl of cereal really was a sign on how awful today was going to be.

"Alright, I don't really want you to be my partner, and judging by the look on your face, you don't want to be mine, so… Let's just hope this hour and a half flies by, okay?"

I was hoping that that would be enough to hold him at bay. I should really stop giving this guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Feh, I was right earlier. I _am_ going to have to tell a wench too much information. I was hoping for a more attractive one though." That smirk of his was going to be smacked. Houjo picked that moment to give a discreet cough though, to remind me of my task at hand. He settled one of his hands atop of mine to get me to calm down.

"I'll save that discussion for when we have more time. As for now, may I have your name, your other half's government issued number, and the name you gave her?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi, K-one-K, space, Y-zero- one, and I named her Kikyo." He must have noticed the incredulous look I gave him at what an original name he gave her. Not that I'm one to talk, but he didn't need to know that.

"What?! Who said a three year old had to be creative. And I like the name, so it stuck." At this, he looked at her like I'd never seen anyone look at their other half. Not even my parents. Their looks always consisted of full and unabashed love. His, his was full of trust. It was almost refreshing to see someone that wasn't completely obsessed with their other half. Back to work though.

"Okay, Kikyo, I'm going to scan this instrument and make sure that you're in working condition. I'm going to have to ask if you two are sexually active, and if so, I'll need to take your samples."

It was my first time really asking that, so of course I was going to turn a slight shade of red. As I stated earlier, I'm not a rock. It isn't a question I normally go about asking people, but I will have to get used to it.

"Who would have guessed, the wench is a prude. But no, uh, we are not." The stranger- er- Inuyasha, replied for her with a slight tinge of red upon his cheeks. Talk about opportunity.

"And say, Inuyasha, do you enjoy the submissive type? I have yet to hear Kikyo answer anything for herself."

At this, he seemed to be taken back a bit. He opened his mouth a few times, closed it back up as if he wanted to retort, but nothing seemed smart enough to actually voice out loud. Oh, that's right. Probably nothing he would say would be smart enough. Win.

"Feh, fine. Kikyo, you can answer the girl, Ka-go-me."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. I'll have to ask how old he is in a second, 2 or 20. First thing's first, though.

After the routine check-up upon a other half, I went back to Inuyasha. Now for the 'fun' part.

"Alright, Mr. Takahashi, can you state your age?"

He made that insufferable 'feh' noise again. How redundant.

"Can I? What, now you think I'm not mentally capable? And I'm 23, for your information. What are you scribbling down now?!"

I looked at my notes 'Irritable- high blood pressure.'

"Oh, just writing the information down, sir. _May_ you describe your symptoms to me? What all brought you here today?" See, I was trying to play nice. I'm a good nurse, you know. Him? Not a good patient.

"What brought me here? Let's see, how about I read between the lines, why do I have these freak ears? Let's start out with my father—"

"Inuyasha."

"—who was a general in the government that decided, oh it'd be a great idea to try this risky experiment! He wanted to be a super soldier, and after being injected with this nameless concoction—"

"Inuyasha."

"—he almost died, but didn't. His other half did instead, she went insane. Having no one to depend on, he found my mother, told the government to butt out of his life for ruining his, didn't allow them to see the effects that miserable potion they gave him would have upon a fetus, and they created the beast that I am today. So now I'm another one of the governments play toys and they think they can send me wherever I want, that's why I'm here today."

"Inuyasha. I, uh, I really was just asking about the symptoms. You know, the ones you're supposed to feed me so that I can finish this mock treatment?" Though the story did fulfill my curiosity. Not that I was going to say that out loud. I could barely whisper that last sentence as it was.

Inuyasha just looked stunned for a second. At first I thought he was going to yell at me, call me a liar, try and test and see how cruel I was. But I think he could tell how truly awful I felt for him. No wonder he was such a prick sometimes, I would be too.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm thirsty all the time, not accountable for the diabetes, I've already been diagnosed with that. I have headaches, and it seems my kidney, lips, feet and hands are enlarged. Say, could you… could you not put that story in your symptoms box thing? I'd rather leave that part out. I've only really told about three people that story, I don't really want it getting around." He seemed rather gruff when he said it, but it was more the type of gruff that he wanted you to seem like he was being mean, but really he was just ashamed of it all. Damn my conscience. I can't be mean to him about this.

"I'm not a psychiatrist, so no worries there. I'm going to go ahead and diagnose you with acromegaly. Your pituitary gland is producing an excess of growth hormones. And at this point I'd get a doctor to give you the option of surgery versus medication. And uh, Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?"

He sure does make it hard to be nice to him. "I was just going to say if you needed anyone to talk to, I'd be willing to listen. I know we didn't start off great—"

"Let me just stop you here." He interrupted me as he jumped down off the examination counter. "I've gone my whole life with a handful of friends, and I've managed just well. So, thanks but no thanks. And I would say it's been a blast working with you, but really, it's been more like pulling teeth for me. So hope to never see you again, wench."

With that, he was gone. I went out of my way to try and make a nice gesture for him, and he just shoves me off?

Oh, hell no.

I drop off my chart to Myoga-sensei and dart off after this intolerable asshat. Why? I couldn't tell you. I'm normally the type of person to say my two cents, and if they wouldn't take it, I'd let them take their own path. But with Inuyasha, two cents wasn't enough. I had to keep feeding him, keep getting answers. They seemed to answer my questions well enough, but they didn't sedate me. I wanted, needed more.

Before I was even out the door though, Myoga-sensei called me back. And I couldn't just ignore him, I had to go back.

"Yes, sir, did I do something wrong?" I was fairly certain I'd gotten everything I needed.

"I specifically gave you this interesting case for a reason, Higurashi. How do you know for sure that his diagnoses was correct, given his circumstances?"

Well this made me think a second. What happened to the 'giving everyone a fair shot' schpeal. Proof again that I was his favorite. But…

"Why did you specifically give me his case, sir? And I know the diagnose is correct. With the chance that his blood was somehow manipulated by the special DNA he might have, it does not insinuate that his pituitary gland is not malfunctioned. He might be special in some ways, but his body works just as anyone else's."

Myoga-sensei's eyes had that twinkle in them, that twinkle that shows how proud he is of you for learning some type of moral or something. But I really just wanted to get out of here and ream Inuyasha a new hole.

"That a girl. You may leave now." Yeah, I noticed how he never answered my question, but I was being pressed for time. I can ask again later.

I ran out of the room, Houjo at my heels, but when I came in contact with the hallways, there was no one there. I was behind by only thirty seconds, but this jerk seemed to have as fast feet as he did a mouth.

Damn him.

"Houjo, do you see any sight of him?"

"No, Higurashi, I don't see the male anywhere. Perhaps we should check up on your friend, Taijiya."

Sigh, leave it to Houjo to be proper. There were three different ways in which to follow Inuyasha, but my chances of picking the way he went were slim. So I decided to follow his advice and just forget the boy. He was right anyway, I really hoped I never saw him again either. As much as I did feel bad for him.

OOOOO

**I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you**


	3. A Day In The Life Of A Poolshark

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the characters, and I don't profit from creating this story. Also don't own the song by Idiot Pilot

All riiiight. On to the next chapter! I just want to say thank you for even checking this out, even if you don't voice it:] though I won't lie, it's pretty nice when you do haha. But it means a lot to me for those that even make it this far into it. So again, thanks!

Oh, and I'm writing another story for Angelic Layer. For those that haven't seen it, it's by CLAMP, same as Card Captor Sakura. It's pretty cute, so. Try it out:]

OOOOO

**A Day In The Life Of A Pool Shark**

OOOOO

His family had always been wealthy, being the whole brains behind the other halves, from creating the concept to even building the first proto-type generations ago. It was just something he was born in to. Especially being the only child, everyone knew that he was going to have to take over the corporation. He really had no objections, even from a young age he knew how manipulative he could be and being in big business made him feel even more powerful.

But today was the first day in a very long time that he wondered what it would be like to be someone else.

It started off as a random thought, or more like empathy. That's not something he threw around frequently. No, he was rather known for his cold demeanor. For being soul-less. So after watching his secretary royally fuck up his meeting with the new engineers on their way to design the new update, he practically felt for the girl. Not many people are talented enough to spill coffee on three different people, while single-handedly tilting the table over, thus ruining a handful of laptops that clattered in a heap on the floor.

They made it so easy to fire them these days, hell, it was almost as if she did this on purpose. It's what he gets for hiring one of these sub-beings. Then again, practically the entire population was below him. He wasn't manufactured by the rest of the government as they were. His parents had him au natural, something that didn't happen these days anymore. But the other halves, well. They were the bottom of the food chain. And he so dearly loved to remind them of that.

And this one was fairly attractive, props to her person. He could have sworn her face looked different yesterday though. And her hair used to be lighter. Oh well. Maybe he could remind her of where she stands in his office before he broke the news. If she's lucky, even after. Eh, why the hell not. He was feeling generous that day.

It was after all this though that the thought struck him again as to what it would be like to have a 'normal' life. Hours after the meeting and firing the secretary, one of his senior scientists interrupted the best part of the day—dinner.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir, but uh, there seems to be a p-pr-problem."

Shit, he was stuttering. That means something pretty bad. And a high anticipation of being outrageously angry. Not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"This had better be decent news." He could practically see the man shiver. He could imagine his piercing cold eyes shooting darts in his face. Maybe this was why no one could ever look into them..

"And if it's not, sir?"

Hm. Good question.

"And if it's not, well, we don't want to think about that just yet, do we? Snap to it. I don't believe I pay you to look like a fly-catcher." At this, the scientist closed his mouth further. Not that it was open in the first place, but it was always amusing to see someone inferior look embarrassed for no reason, and then further make a fool of themselves by opening their mouth and closing it even tighter. Ah, simple pleasures.

"Well, sir, it seems as if there's a problem with this generations' other half. You see, sir, before, no one cared to look beyond the fact that they had someone. There have been over a thousand cases in the past five years of people disregarding their alternate being. And well, sir, this could be a very compromising glitch." The last phrase was rather hard to hear as the scientist started out in his timid voice and only got softer, finally going to a mere whisper. But the message came out clear—his future was about to be fucked. As was the companies. If the people didn't have a other half to take to a doctor, or to be even need a reason to be built, who else could take their tax money? He couldn't lose this.

"And what, pray tell, can you tell me this glitch is? You had better have a solution within 24 hours. That isn't a request, that's a demand."

The young man trembled as he laid down a folder in front of his boss. "Well, sir, we compiled this data. And remember the failed experiment about 20 or so years ago? We think we can continue—"

"Do it." The scientist didn't even protest to being interrupted and scampered out. He was borderline genius, he knew not to linger and get his head chewed off.

This was why he could never imagine being someone else. Sure it would be a new experience to be lower, but this power. This power to create fear in anyone. The power that he had over everyone, including the government. It's why he didn't have a other half, himself.

He picked up his phone, something he rarely did seeing as he normally would get a secretary to do that, but she was fired today. Repeatedly. Things change. He dialed her private number and let it ring a few times, finally awarded with the sound of her cold voice. "Hello Kikyo."

"Yes, Naraku?"

Damn woman, she didn't even seem surprised. "You seem to be a perfect candidate, you're being hired again. Tell Inuyasha that he has more experiments to do or the normal excuse you give him for him to come here. This time though, you are going to be the guinea pig as well."

"Yes, Naraku."

Naraku smiled. No. He could never imagine being anyone else. This was just too good.

OOOOO

Inuyasha was rather used to being tested on all the damn time by this government. He was the freak of the town. He'd rather be in the facility than in crowds. Actually, he'd rather just be left the hell alone, but that won't ever happen. Especially not with the government watching everything he did. He was 'too precious.' Feh.

He knew he wasn't the only of his kind though. In fact, he was pretty sure the guy in charge was just like him, but he'd be a fool to even think for a second that the government would put that guys pretty little head under wires. They might leave indentions! What a bitch.

So when Kikyo and him were given a new premise to work under, he wasn't all too suspicious, didn't even bother to ask. He probably wouldn't even be told the truth anyway, so why waste the breath?

He walked into the normal room where all the other tests were given and he plumped down on the rolly-chair with it faced backwards. His eyes followed the young scientist coming in seconds behind him.

"You know, Inuyasha, there's a perfectly fine table just for you in here. Do you really have to take my chair every time?" Said the stranger. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a puff of air.

"And miss out on your witty repertoire every day? Fat chance Miroku. Let's just get all this over with." At this Inuyasha held out his arm to get the mandatory blood pressure and blood work done. It was as if these people thought he was some sort of alien. So what if he seemed to be a tad bit—or ten times the normal—stronger than everyone else? Or that his other half could be miles apart farther than anyone else's? Not like he could control that or had special brain powers. Just how things worked, no need to throw a party. '_Worst party, ever._'

"So what's this one about, Doc? I'm getting pretty tired of seeing your face every day. I'd rather see that clumsy..oaf from the other day. At least she didn't waste my time like you seem to do."

Miroku stopped what he was doing for a second, yet resumed almost immediately. "Wow Inuyasha, you actually talked with a lady. I'm surprised you aren't six feet under right now with your charming personality. She must be a saint to be able to put up with you."

"Don't act so surprised, Doc. I would like to think of myself as somewhat human, thanks. But think nothing of it, she was such a klutz."

Miroku seemed to ignore the jab, and merely replied with, "Okay, you can put on your gown. I'm not even sure what they're doing to you, so you can stop asking questions. You know I wouldn't tell you them anyway. Slash, you know you wouldn't listen if I _had_ told you."

Inuyasha lazily pushed the chair out from under him and stood up pointedly ignoring the young scientist right back. It was a game that they seemed to play, a game that Inuyasha would never admit that he enjoyed. It seemed to be the only source of entertainment that came these days, as sad as that was. Through all the years of experiments and tests, Miroku had become the one person besides Kikyo that he could somewhat trust and confide in. Miroku told him about his life outside the laboratory, though there was little time he was allowed for that. The boss had all of his workers locked up pretty tight. Even though, at least he tried to remain normal. Miroku's other half, Yura, wasn't bad either. She always came in various…risqué outfits as well, which always made Inuyasha quirk his eyebrow. Today was inspired by a maid's outfit, except it was white and pink. The scientist was a character indeed.

Inuyasha gathered his personalized hospital gown and changed quickly while Miroku left the room to probably flirt with Yura or whatever he does with her. This gown had become like a second skin to him, it seemed. It seemed like half the time that was what he was wearing, so he decided he might as well make it comfortable. He had gotten a red, his favorite color, tinted gown as opposed to those cold blue ones.

Grumbling all the way to the actual lab room, Inuyasha was quickly guided by the more serious men in white lab coats to a steel chair that had braces all over it so he couldn't escape. This definitely wasn't a good sign. Inuyasha eyed the clamps, the head set that hopefully wouldn't be put on him, though he was a realist he knew it would be, and the large needles neatly set on a sterilized tray beside it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, putting down a bear? How much drugs are you planning on dosing me with?" At this, two men with muscles the size of their heads so that their XXL shirts were close to a second skin came out of another room.

"Oh, you think two children like that can take me down? I'd like to see them try." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles to further prove his point. His feet spread just a bit apart, and his arms got ready to beat the shit out of anyone within reaching distance. The scientists lingering around took that as their cue to go behind a glass panel for safe hiding, though with the sickening sound the abnormal boy made with just his hands, they had a feeling it was only a temporary spot. The two men that came to restrain Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction. There was no way that a little scrawny kid like him, could take down two muscle-covered beings like them.

The one on the left took his move first. He charged straight at Inuyasha, depending on his brute strength to charge right into him and heave him over his shoulder. Inuyasha wasn't that daft though and side-stepped him at the last minute. Before the Big Man Number One knew what was coming, he was tripped over his two feet and fell into the surgical supplies table, scalpel landing straight into his thigh. All Inuyasha could see was red liquid flowing down Big Man Number One's leg when a foreign arm grabbed him around his neck. This obviously, was Big Man Number Two. Inuyasha had to give him credit, he was a bit smarter than his partner lying in the corner passing out due to blood loss.

Big Man Number Two was actually going to require thought on how to tumble the giant. Inuyasha used a free arm to elbow him right in the chest, which if he were a normal person wouldn't have winded Big Man Number Two at all, but of course was enough to drop Inuyasha from his hold. Inuyasha knew he didn't have enough time to do anything meaningful to his opponent so he just faced him and waited a few more seconds until he recovered, slowly backing up to render more maneuvering space. As Big Man Number Two got closer and closer, and Inuyasha kept stepping more and more closer to the wall, Inuyasha stumbled across Big Man Number One, giving him another idea on how to stumble the only thing between him and being needle free.

Inuyasha swept down in a flash and gathered as much as the blood as he could, and as soon as Big Man Number Two swiped at him, his face got covered in his partner's blood. The muscled-villain screamed, not understanding that the blood over his eyes and hands were not his own.

The confusion gave Inuyasha ample enough time knock the man over his head and making him pass out. He cracked his knuckles again. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time. Guess you brutes were useful for something."

He thought he was in the clear. There was no one that he wanted to see more than Kikyo, and tell her of his adventures. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that she wasn't going through the same treatment he had to, thinking she was being experimented on all this time just like he was. He bounded to the door in anticipation to get to her quicker, which is why it surprised him when she was standing right in the door way.

"Kikyo. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

It was strange, she was more composed than anyone else in the room. The scientists were huddled in a ball, prepared to throw clipboards at him if it came to it, while here she was, poise as always, her sleek black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, two strands on each side looser than the rest. Her face seemed to have changed shape some which he somehow recognized, but couldn't quite place. And her small, dainty hands which had often brushed through his hair when he felt particularly lonely, was now carrying a tranquilizer.

"Ki-Kikyo. I thought—what are you doing?"

The world he knew soon turned black, his last vision was that of the man behind it all.

OOOOO

The first thing Inuyasha realized when he woke up was that his head hurt like a bitch. It was like he had just done calculus for 8 hours straight and then was forced to spin in circles for 10 rotations. It was nearly enough to make bile rise to his throat.

His eyes slowly drifted open to find that he was in the chair that he was so dreading not that long ago. Or it could have been awhile ago, he honestly couldn't have said either way.

The consistent beeps were driving him up the walls. A second pair was heard after his. Inuyasha turned his head to the left and Kikyo was in an identical chair next to his. Only difference between them two was that she seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, and here he was perfectly aware of his surroundings however he was thoroughly confused.

Naraku chose that moment to make his appearance known. "Hello, Inuyasha. I wanted to personally thank you for your participation in all of your experiments. They have proven to be basically completely useless. A waste of time, as you will. This one, on the other hand, will have the opportunity to change the face of this company. Or at least, for me. I've decided I'm not satisfied with a few pairings, so I've decided it is incumbent upon me to fix this as I please. First on the list, is to dispose of you and of course, test you on this. I can't be held responsible if a world leader dies, now can I?" Naraku chuckled to himself.

Inuyasha snarled. "You're a bastard, Naraku. Let Kikyo go, you can't hurt her."

"Dear, dear Inuyasha. Haven't you figured it out by now? She's basically anyone's now. She will be forever held in this image, just like any regular being. Except no one will know. Lately, I've been criticized for not having a other half, despite me being the owner of the company. So I decided to take yours. All I have to do is…press this button. And you're done. Are you ready to feel the worst, agonizing pain of your life, Inuyasha?"

Before Inuyasha could even open his mouth, he felt shots of electricity shoot through him. If he thought he felt bad before, it was nothing in comparison to this. His very skin felt aflame. He wanted nothing more than to just rip his muscles off of his bones and rid himself of this feeling. As soon as it came, it left, only to be filled with this sinking feeling of being alone.

He turned his head to his left again, to look at his only true friend, his companion Kikyo. What he saw there, could have been passed as a regular woman. Her eyes seemed dead to him, but he could also see this form of life to them, not a passive expression they usually held in waiting for his orders. These eyes were the eyes of a free woman.

"What have you done."

OOOOO

**Never did understand the lie  
You can tell that someone is telling the truth by their eyes  
It's just not true  
Don't know why  
It's just how I am  
When I want something all I do is smile**


	4. Un Dernier Verre Pour La Route

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the characters, and I don't profit from creating this story. Also don't own the song by

Heeey, I'm trying to update all that I can as quickly as possible! College really does take a lot out of you.  
But here's the latest installment:]  
After this, it's going to pick up more. Gotta set it all up though, right?

OOOOO

Un Dernier Verre (Pour La Route)

OOOOO

His eyes still hadn't left the spot where she once stood. It had been hours since they had left, left as if nothing happened.

As if he wasn't ripped of his reason for existence. She betrayed him. Was it even possible? As far as he knew, it shouldn't have been.

He controlled her. He was supposed to…

But she left.

With him. The man that didn't ever get his own hands dirty. But now he did the worst thing that Inuyasha could ever think of, and boy, did he know some messed up fucks in his life.

And she had stood. Right. There.

What was he going to do now? He was already a freak. Then to go out in society without an other half? He was forever confined to this godforsaken building, with her scent _every_where.

Keh. Fuck this. If he was such a sore spot on the eyes, he might as well go live with wolves in a forest. That sounded way better than staying here with a traitorous bitch and a slimy weasel.

Sigh. But who was he kidding? Did Kikyo even have a choice in the matter? He couldn't just judge her without answers.

He was going to start there, but first, he needed a doctor to take a look at him. How embarrassing..

He finally stood up and let his eyes shift. Sure, he might be special, but staring at the same point sure did wonders, and not in good ways.

OOOOO

Inuyasha spent hours looking for his lech of a doctor friend. Who knew what happened to him after that ginormous fiend came in the other day.

Hopefully he didn't get knocked around too much. Yes, he actually was concerned for him.

He could almost imagine Kikyo with her expressionless face smile a bit. She always understood him.

Fuck.

Time to go see the only other doctor he knew, that annoying bitch, what was her name? Kaname? Kagoya?

Oh well, it didn't matter right now. He had better things to think about. That, and he still remembered her scent.

The wench was still lingering in the building if she was anything like those other med students. Damn overachievers.

Inuyasha trekked down hallways towards the study sectors, distinguishing her scent among the many others. Most smelled like pencil shavings, erasers, and worst of all, textbook. Hers never changed, it was a steady smell of… flower petals, fresh rain, and some type of fresh fruit. He didn't have much taste for fruit, but whatever it was, it sure smelled nice.

But that thought was for him, and him alone. He wouldn't even utter it to Kikyo.

Kikyo. Fuck.

He quickened his pace to find the girl more fast. He honestly didn't know why he was searching for her now, he seemed perfectly fine, but he needed someone, and Miroku wasn't around..

He really should just turn around now. He worked much better on his own. What was he, crazy? Asking that stupid wench if she could do anything. She was still learning, for god's sake.

He was just about to go back the way he came when a girl to his left dropped her book and their gazes collided.

'_Better watch what you wish for, Inuyasha_.'

Before him was the girl he was looking for so intently, studying of course, while her other half gazed at him and tapped her shoulder, trying to get her to go back to work.

And was it just him, or did he have…gold eyes?

Kagome swatted the hand away from her shoulder and strode to Inuyasha. "May I help you?"

Shouldn't she be kind of made at him for being mean last time? He almost wanted to apologize for his prior actions, but that required caring. Something he lacked right now.

"Uh. I really don't know anymore actually. Can I… run something by you? Without your other half, preferably." His eyes shifted toward the boy, uncertain. Who else could be working for Naraku….

"I'm sure I can figure something out. Hojo, come along, please."

Inuyasha scoffed. He was never that polite to Kikyo. Is that why she left? It was still pathetic how this fool followed her like a puppy. Was that how she liked it? To be in dominance?

Why the fuck did he care?

He followed the two to a sector where they preformed exams. Kagome talked to one of the nurses who looked back at them as if to approve of her reasonings. Inuyasha almost felt the need to wave, but it wasn't even necessary. They were ushered into a room while Hojo was forced to stay outside.

"This is for private news that people want to hide from their other halfs—"

"I don't care, wench, I just need to talk real quick." He cut her off.

Kagome huffed. "You are by far the rudest person I've encountered. And that means a lot seeing as I'm a nurse! Or training. I still encounter people on their worst days, and compared to you, they're freaking sunshine! And my name is Kagome!"

Oh yeah, that was it.

"Whatever, wench. Is it…is it possible to get… I don't even know, disconnected?"

Kagome kept a neutral expression. She obviously didn't get it, and unless he fed her the necessary information, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure she ever would.

'_How in the world is this girl so good at solving medical problems, but she's so dense at life_?'

"I think I've been severed from my other half. Is that possible? I mean, nothing will happen to me right?"

Kagome's eyes widened, her eye brows getting lost beneath her mass of bangs. She obviously had never heard of such a tail, and as far as he knew, he hadn't either.

These 'special traits' shit was piling up, and it got old. Quick.

"Well, this is all new to me. How…how long.. has it been? Oh god, are you alright? I should be checking your heart rate right now!"

Kagome jumped up and started scrambling for supplies but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to. It's been a few hours, and truth be told, if something is going to happen to me I want to let it. I just want to know what to expect. And you can't breathe a single word of this to _no one_, got me? Doctor/patient confidentiality and shit. That means your stupid Hobo doesn't get involved."

She silently nodded her head, not wanting to offend the dog-eared boy in front of her.

"Can..I ask you something?" She whispered. She waited for a response but only got silence instead. That was motive enough for her. "Did it hurt? How did it even happen?"

More silence awaited her. It clung to the air leaving her words to just hang, almost ringing in their ears.

How _did_ it happen?

"It hurt worse than you can imagine. I'm sure a scrawny girl like you wouldn't make it. As for how…it doesn't matter. The fact is, is that it's possible."

Kagome nodded her head again. That was very true. If people started finding out about this, there could be havoc everywhere. Not that she was opposed it, but people were beginning to question the motives of their ancestors. Free will was on the rise, and other halves were well.. they were getting in the way.

She could only imagine Hojo waiting outside the door for her. What would she do if he were suddenly ripped from her life?

"Say, do you know where she is? Will you ever see her again?"

Inuyasha just scowled. "Damnit, woman, do you ever stop asking questions? I don't fucking know, alright? I know who she's with, but fuck me if I know why. I don't even know if it can be reversed, so why would I _want_ to see her again?"

Kagome mentally kicked herself. She felt awful for being so insensitive. She couldn't help her curiosity sometimes, it got the best of her. Verbal vomit strikes again.

"I'm…so sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his chest, pretending it didn't phase him. He really was tired of this girl's pity. He didn't deserve it. He did nothing to warrant it. It wasn't her fault at all that he had the shittiest luck.

"Keh, don't sweat it. Anyway, forget we ever spoke of this. I don't want to drag you into this."

With that he left. Again. She had yet to ever say bye to the guy, yet she kept running into him, each time learning something earth-spinning. She really hoped she didn't see him again.

She walked out of the room, her face still pale from the new information. Hojo must have noticed for he held out a hand to help steady her.

"Thank you, Hojo." Kagome said, as she grabbed a clawed-hand.

Claws? What in the world…

"Hojo.."

"Come, Higurashi. You need to study."

They walked in silence until she arrived back to her books, Kagome too lost in thought to even notice that she was being followed.

OOOOO

Miroku had indeed been knocked out during the debacle in the lab. And now he knew too much.

Naraku when he had left had noticed the boy stuck in the rubble as he was rushing out with Kikyo. Stuck, but completely conscious.

"Ah, so now you know what we've been up to all along, don't you, doc?"

Miroku's fierce blue gaze held with his boss's. "What you're doing is cruel. People will find out what you did, and whatever your intentions are, they will be brought down." Miroku looked towards Kikyo, his voice laced with malice. "And you, you're despicable."

Next thing he knew, he was dragged along by one of Naraku's lackeys, his Yura over another man's shoulders, Kikyo had left probably under Naraku's orders.

"What are you doing, Naraku? Set me down, you oaf. You can't get rid of me, I know information that you need!" Miroku hated himself for this. He didn't want to lower his levels, but he wanted to live. There was no way that he was going to die by this bastard.

Naraku chuckled. "That you do, that you do. Which is why I won't get rid of you quite yet. However, if that happens to be a result, well, I'm sure I can find another doctor to take your place. Right now, I'm going to put _you_ in my next experiment. What do you say to that? Your precious knowledge will serve me well."

Miroku had never screamed so loud in his life.

OOOOO

**Once we'd seen eye to eye  
****I'd known that I'd pass you by, and I tried  
****The bells chime  
****Seven times  
****Completed at nine  
****The world moves slower, I find**


End file.
